Vocaloid Complete
by ScreamMyname33
Summary: All the Members   No fanmade vocaloids   Have Found there inner love.  Discliamer: I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOIDS
1. Beach fun, Rins point of veiw

Chapter one: Rins side, Beach Fun

Len waited for me outside of the house ready to go to the Beach. Me and Him loved having those times where we could be alone, just me and him alone in a quiet area. Without fans or the band members.

"Rin! Hurry up before it gets too late" He yelled to me while I was upstairs getting ready.

"Gimmie 10 Minutes WILL YA!" I always loved it when he got annoyed, he is soo cute when he's annoyed. I put the rest of my accessories on and grabbed a towel then headed downstair to him.

"Finally, I thought I was going to melt out here, its like 100 degrees outside!" Len Said pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead.

"oh Stop being a drama queen Lenny!" I said giggling as I grabbed his hand and took us out of the Vocaloid house. We walked together out in the heat all the way to the beach, holding hands. Sometimes I thought of Len as something more then a brother, but just thinking of it made me feel crazy. I mean he's my brother for god sakes, who would feel that way about a sibling…a twin. I would, and I doubt he would about me back. So I have kept it a secret.

We Walked and finally made it too the beach. He found a spot on the sand and plopped my bag down and put up the umbrella.

"Rin… can I go into the water? Im abit hot." Len asked fanning himself as he took his shirt off.

"You sure are hot…" I mumbled under my breath

"What rin? I didn't get to hear you." He said innocently.

"I Mean Yea Of course you can." I faceplamed myself. I am such a dummy to even call my twin hot. I sat down on the towel under the umbrella and Layed back relaxing and thinking to myself. Len is my twin, he will never feel the same way, he will never see the way I see him, he will never understand. I sat there and wished I could cry but, Len is right there, in the water, he could see me. And I would never tell him. He got up from sitting in the water and started floating.

"RIN! GET IN THE WATER WITH ME!" He yelled while spashing abit.

"Fine." I got up and walked near the water and felt the coldness of the water. "Len its cold…" He swam over to me and picked me up swimming to where he was at before and let me go into the water. I clinged to him for safty. "LEN I CANT SWIM!" I held onto him for dear life and nearly cried. He looked me in the eyes, I wanted to kiss him at that moment his sparkly baby blue eyes that stared into mine and his smile as bright as ever and as soft as a cloud. He gave me this little look while holding me close and looking at me. I tried my best not to blush and held onto him. I felt like I was in heaven at that moment. He kept me warm as I held onto him as he floated and hummed adolescence, I joined him after awhile and started to close my eyes.


	2. Beach Fun, Lens point of veiw

Chapter 2: Lens point of view, Beach fun

I Held my sister the whole time we were in the water, it was very relaxing and, nice. I enjoyed it very much. I mean, I do Love my sister and all, but maybe just abit more than any brother should. I just never told her. I mean I cant ever tell her. I just kept it a secret, and I will for the rest of my life.

"Len.." She said softly. I don't know but…when she says my name…it makes me feel, nice I mean relaxed. I just don't know what I might do if I ever lose my twin.

"Yes Rin…" I said softly while looking at her.

"I um… I like this…" She said as she smiled holding me. I layed In the water floating and her on top of me holding me and her head on my chest.

"I Like this to Rin…" I said smiling looking at her.

"Good, um len… how about we dry off and lay on the sand, maybe spend the whole day together…" She suggested as she put her hand on my hair stroking it.

"Of course Rin…I would absolutely love that." I said smiling and grabbing her. I swam us back to the sand area and carried her to where the towel was laying her down. She yawned as I sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around me and fell asleep on my chest while I layed down. I don't know why I just wished this moment never ended. Maybe I do love my twin, maybe I love her more then a twin is supposed to love another twin.

After at least a hour passed she woke up and yawned still her head on my chest as I laid there watching the sky.

"Len… What do you want to do…" She asked yawning and opening her bright eyes.

"Well, we could just go and make our self's more Comfortable…and just spend time together?" I suggested. She smiled and got closer to my face her forehead on mine. I lightly blushed and looked at her my hands on her back smiling.

"Lenny…I Love you…" she smiled and blushed lightly. I just wish it was in the way I want, but…I know this only meant family.

"I love you too Rinny…" I smiled.

"But Lenny, I mean…More than twin love…more than…family…I mean, Love Love…" She said trying not to tear. I noticed her sparkly eyes and the way her face was lined up that she was ganna cry.

"Rinny… I mean it too…more then family love, more then Twin love, I mean Love love." I smiled and caressed her cheek. I could see the look in her eyes and just didn't want to make any movements. She moved closer to me putting her nose on mine and looking me in the eyes with that glaze. I blushed darkly and Moves closer as well. I was panicking inside, I couldn't believe this was happening, and I just wanted it to last forever.


	3. Will it last? Rins point of view

Chapter 3: Rins side, Will it last?

I Look him in the eyes and tried to make my move, but I'm just too scared. I looked at him and tried not to cry as I laid on him. I put my arms around him and pulled him closer to me and put my nose on his and said it again.

"Lenny…I Love you…and Never want to let you go…ever…" I stared at him and blushed.

"Rinny, I love you so much there are no words for my love…and I would never let you out of my arms…" He smiled softly and planted his lips on mine with a sweet kiss. I kissed him back deeply. I could not believe I was kissing my twin. Most of time, I was dying inside. Dying of love. We kept kissing for awhile. We would stop to take a breather but then go back. Mostly because we didn't want this moment to end. I held on to him tightly and kissed him and went onto a deep daydream. We finally stopped because I was shivering from the coldness. He pulled away slowly leaving one more kiss on my lips, then He got up and grabbed a blanket for me.

"Here Rinny, Lets wrap this up, it's getting late." He said softly as he laid back down.

"But…Lenny, I don't want this to end." I said looking like I was going to cry. He caressed my cheek and got close.

"Rinny…I never said today was going to end, this thing we have…Will never end, and I promise you, we will go to my room and spend the rest of tonight there, alright sweet cheeks?" He said softly giggling at the end. I kissed him quickly and shook my head. We got up and grabbed the bags. He held the bag in one arm and me in the other. We walked in silence and with big smiles on our faces. When we got home none of the Vocaloid's looked at us or talked to us. Mostly because they weren't there. He dropped the bag and carried me to his room.

"Rinny, what do you wish to do with Lenny tonight?" He said softly while blushing. He closed the door with his foot and put me down gently on his bed. He then went and locked his door. I giggled alil as I took my shoes off and got on his bed.

"I don't know Lenny, I just want to be in your arms…forever~" She Smiled as she curled up on his bed. He got up and walked towards her and Hugged her tightly. We laid in bed and held each other. He planted another kiss on my lips as we laid there and kissed. I felt like screaming. I was so happy. And I wasn't sure if this was a dream. I wished this forever. But my question is… Will it last?


	4. Will it last? Lens point of View

Chapter 4: Will it last? Lens point of view

I enjoyed this moment so much. I mean I have wished this would happen. But, what s my next move. I don't want to pressure Rinny, so I'm just going to go slow for her.

"Rinny… What do you want to do?" I asked looking at her happily.

"Anything Len…anything as long as it's with you my love," She put her hand on my chest and put her head down on my shoulder.

"Get some sleep, in the morning you will still wake up to me, I promise…" I smiled at her while laying back and putting my hand on her head and closed my eyes. She nodded and closed her eyes falling asleep.

The next Morning I woke up with Rin on top of me under the covers and holding on to me. It felt nice, I tried not to move but she woke up slowly and looked at me blushing.

"Good morning beautiful," I said smiling and yawning. She planted a kiss on my lips and slowly moves off of me.

"Len, have you ever though… of telling the band members?" She asked rubbing her eyes while sitting up. I got up and hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Let them find out on their own Hun..." I winked and kissed her neck gently. She blushed and I got off her getting up. I went to the closet and took out a shirt and shorts. I took off my shirt and Rin nearly passed out.

"Rinny… are you ok?" I said with my eyes wide. She had her head covered by the pillow and mumbled.

"Yes I'm just fine Lenny." She said as she blushed. I put the other shirt on and took my pants off. I heard her squeal as she ran out my room and went to hers. I giggled and threw my shorts on. I walked to her room and opened the door on her changing her shirt. I blushed and fell down covering my eyes.

"I am so sorry Rinny… I really am," I said. She walked to me only in her bra and picked me up. I looked at her. She cornered me in the hallway and kissed me. I kissed her back and she pressed against me. I held onto her and I heard footsteps. She quickly got off me and ran to her room putting clothes on. I stood there in shock as I saw Miku.

"Hi Miku!" I said as I didn't notice that the room Miku came out of was Luka's room. I felt suspicion but I just acted like nothing. Rin came out of her room and hugged me tightly. We together walked downstairs to the breakfast table. The room went silent when me and Rin came in holding hands.


	5. Breakfast Suprise, Mikus Point of view

Chapter 5: Breakfast surprise, Miku's point of view

I woke up next to Luka this morning. I turned my head and saw her silky pink hair; I tried not to move so I didn't wake her. I looked down into the covers and noticed something, we where both nude. I blushed darkly and moved closer to her hugging her from behind. I could tell she felt me because she put her hands on mine. This was the perfect way to wake up.

"Morning Luka darling," I said sweetly in her ear. She turned around facing me and pressed up against me.

"Good morning Miku baby," she said making me blush. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She kissed me quickly and held on to me.

"Come on Hun, they are probably waiting for us at breakfast," She said caressing my cheek. I smiled and sat up covering my top and grabbing my shirt. I put my shirt on and looked for my underwear.

"Looking for this?" She said grinning and holding my panties in her hand. I smiled at her and crawled to her to grab them. She pulled me in and kissed me deeply then gave them to me. I blushed and put them on.

"Bad Luka, you just haven't had enough of Mimi have you?" I said while giggling. She smiled as I got up and walked towards the door.

"How about later we meet here again? Maybe for round too?" She said giggling. I nodded and walked out her room and into the hallway. I saw Len in the corner with Rin, they where kissing. How…Awkward, I mean, there twins and she wasn't wearing anything but panties and a bra. Somehow I figured that they saw me because Rin ran into her room and closed the door. Len waved at me and I waved back, but kept track and went straight to my room. I was so shocked I nearly squealed. I ran to my closet and put on pajama pants and ran out to the dining room.

I walked in and the room was silent, but all the attention was on Len and Rin holding hands. No one made a sound, and Len and Rin where stuck frozen. What is going to happen…


	6. Breakfast suprise, Luka's point of view

Chapter 6: Breakfast Surprise, Luka's Point of view

I got dressed and went downstairs. Of course something had to happen. Len and Rin where standing at the door holding hands and smiling. People are really dumb because what came out Katio's mouth made me slap him.

"What's going on with you too?" Katio said. I slapped him making him spit out his food. What a dumb question. Len started making movements and sat down at the table. Rin followed him while they still held hands. Miku was behind him. She winked at me. I giggled as Katio looked at me like I'm stupid.

"Luka What the Hell is with yo-," I cut him off with another slap. Gakupo told him to just stop talking all together as he rubbed his cheek. I looked at Miku the whole time at breakfast. I mean I ate but my eyes traveled to her most of the time. I looked over at Len and Rin who were sitting seriously close together. I nudged Len and gave him a wink. He whispered in Rin's ear and got up from his seat. I got up from my seat.

"I have to use the restroom, Luka will come with me?" He asked while pushing his chair in.

"Sure Lenny," I got up and walked with him to my room. I closed the door behind us.

"Len… What's with you and Rin?" I asked. He bit his lip and then sat down and explained to me.

"Me and Rin are in love with each other, and decided we are going to be together. We made this decision last night while we whe-," I cut him off by putting my hand in his face.

"I don't want to know Len…I really don't want to know. Just, you know how the Vocaloid's are going to act, so maybe bring the PDA down a little bit, well at least in front of them ok? I don't want you to getting in trouble, or you know…Split…" I said to him calmly.

"Thank you Luka, By the way," He stopped me in front of the door while walking out.

"I'll keep you and Miku's little secret about last night, I saw her leave your room half nude, don't worry!" He smiled and hugged me while walking away back to the dining room.


	7. Whats to come?, Rin's point of Veiw

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOIDS. This chapter and many chapters might have some sexual content.

Chapter 7: What's to come? Rin's Point of view

I sat at the Table and finished my breakfast. Just as soon as Len walked in I got up and put my plate in the sink and left. I wasn't feeling too well, but I was suspious of what Len was doing with Luka. She came in with a smile, and came in with a bigger smile. I tried not to think bad and walked to my room. I held my stomach and covered my mouth running to the bathroom. I threw up for at least 45 mins, I really didn't know what was wrong with me, but I'm scared to figure out. I sat on the bathroom floor and looked at the wall and sung songs in my head. I felt like passing out. I was worried but, in the stage where I really just didn't care. I heard footsteps in my room and I had a shiver down my back.

" Rin… are you in there?" Len lightly knocked on the bathroom door. I was nervous, I didn't want him to know I was sick, or he would worry. I got up and flushed the toilet. I wiped my tears.

"Yes Len…" I said as I came out with a small frown on my face, and abit of attitude. He looked at me as I walked right by him and walked to my closet door. He looked at me surprised. Like he had never seen me with this attitude.

"What's up with you Hun?" He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me and placed a small and relaxing kiss on my neck. I tensed up from the touch of his lips on my neck but felt relaxed. I smiles abit while putting my hand on his.

"Hun, I'm not really feeling well, I think it was breakfast. I'm just going to change my clothes and lay in bed." I said grabbing a shirt from my closet. He kept kissing my neck for a little more. He then stopped.

"But babe, would you mind if I stood with you tonight? I'm scared of the dark." I gigged to the last part.

"Sure sweetie, you can stay," I said with a slight sigh. I knew I was going to get sick again, I felt it in my stomach. I didn't want him to see me this way. I don't want him to worry. But I'm worrying, what is wrong with me.

After a while, I was laying in bed cuddled up with Len. We were just laying there. I felt safe in his arms. I felt a sudden rumble in my stomach and felt like throwing up. I quickly let go of Len and Ran to the bathroom closing the door behind me and barfing. Len got up and walked to the bathroom. I sat on the floor. Wiped my mouth, and looked at the wall. I felt like crying, I really don't know why. I sat there for a nice 5 minutes, then Len had the courage to come into the bathroom. He looked at me and my eyes got all teary. He looked at me and sat down next to me. I could see he wanted to panic, but he didn't. He hugged me closely. Len held me; I laid my head his chest and my arms around him firmly.

"Rin, I'm not going to worry, but I do want to know. What is wrong with you?" He said in a calm soft voice. I took my head off his chest and got real close to him. I looked him in the eyes.

"Lenny, I _really don't know what it was, but ever since you walked in, the feeling went away" I whispered in his ear softly, and Smirked. I kept my head near his ear, and felt something. Something unusual, it was a feeling in my gut that made me turn very naughty. Yes I mean that was. I felt this urge; I moved in more and lightly licked his ear. Yes I know what you're thinking, "EWWW THAT'S NASTY HOW COULD YOU EVEN EEWWWW" but to be honest. It's kind of Kinky. I felt his hand come up behind, He placed his hand on my lower back. I licked his ear again and got even closer._

"_Lenny, you know you like it, go ahead, make your move," I whispered in his ear. I felt this feeling, it made kiss his neck. I smirked, and kept kissing his neck listening to his quiet moans. He sounded cute! I mean he was being pleasured so of course he would, it just sounds so cute! I pushed him back so he was lying down on the floor. I closed the door with my foot and gave him a kinky look. He gave that look back to me. I blushed. He sat up and kissed my lips gently. In my mind, I thought of what all this could lead to. Something, I have never done. Something I said I would wait for. Something Len had experience in. I really seemed like I known at least one thing about it. But honestly know nothing about it. He laid back and laid on top of him, Snuggling him. I wrapped my legs around him gently and closed my eyes. I figured, he really is the one. Maybe, even though he's my twin. Somehow people would understand how we feel. But for know we are keeping it a secret._

"_It was always you," Len mumbled loud enough for me to hear. I smiled and fell asleep after a few minutes._


End file.
